Sêr
by serene.celestiance
Summary: Seren is an young woman who has always been kept in the dark of her past. Her supposed "family members" do not look like her, her parents are no where to be found, and she's been given a position in life she doesn't want. But what happens when a strange old man comes to her doorstep, asking if she wishes to lead an unknown path of four ninja? ZanexOC/KaixOC/JayxNya.
1. The Hunt

Chapter 1 – The Hunt

(Seren's POV)

_Stay quiet. _

The hushed murmur of these words bounce in the walls of my mind, and on instant my thoughts and senses become focused on the world around me.

I trod lightly though the thick bushes and wet grass, blending in with the shadows and following the form in front of me. He stops, holding up a gloved hand. Soon, with a knowing glance from his deep black eyes he moves off into another area, still in a crouched position.

I'm on my own.

I pray I won't mess this up.. _again_.

With a small exhale from my lips I'm moving again, peering past the misty summer layer fog to find the target. Four feet away, and positioned on higher ground, stands a tall buck, probably around teenage years; still young, and willing to pass his genes to the generations beyond him.

A tinge of empathy fills within my pool of emotions on taking this animals life but I shake it away.

_I am the hunter.._

I grasp my blade of long, pointed and smooth cold stone. Handcrafted by me just for a moment like this.

Now moving a bit quicker I make quiet footsteps of the slightly steep incline. The wind is blowing in my face, and I know my scent is hid- I stop, seeing a disproportioned stick settled right under my raised foot. I move to the right.

_I am the hunter.._

The buck is gnawing on grass, unknown to its oncoming doom.

_You are the hunted. _

With a quick arm I send my weapon flying, lodging a clean hit into the back of the neck. The buck cried out, rearing up and kicking its front legs to scramble off. I see this chance and send another knife from my arsenal into the back of its head.

This ends its misery and it falls to the ground, now a dying mass as it takes quick breathes. I walk over to it and gently close its eyes with my hand. With an eerie silence it dies.

With it's still warm body, I run one of my cold hands through its short and scruffy fur. My irises observe the creature and my thoughts drag to the idea of its life I had just taken.

Killing.. _hunting _for prey has never been easy for me. The sport has never been a _favorite_. But unfortunately I have a responsibility to do so. If it mean to provide for my family for the winter to come, then so be it.

But I value life so much.. animal life, _human life_. It's a constant, contradicting lifestyle.

It's my life style.

A rustle from behind me makes me turn my head, seeing what was approaching. My hunting partner, Cadarn, emerged from the bushes, carrying the the pelts of two woodland foxes. I blink at him and we're engulfed by a steady silence.

"Good.." He says in a deep baritone and a nod. The older man comes towards me and gives his lighter load. I stand and take it, balancing the prey in my arms. He heaves the buck onto his shoulders and jerks his head south, the direction we came. I nod, following at a steady pace, but watching the glassy and dead beady eyes of the buck.

Something about the way its neck fell limply, the way it didn't move when Cardan moved in between the conifers of the evergreen forest and let its legs dangle and hit the trunks .. frightened me.

_"I-I've got to get over it."_

**_Yes, but what if you don't. It has bothered you this far.. has it not?_**

I inwardly groan, the small voice of my subconscious that has constantly pried the introspection of my mind revealing itself. I've never known exactly what it was, but it's been with me ever since I grew to my fifteen years of age.

_"I will. This was my first kill in a hunt. I've got to get use to the feeling."_

**_Maybe .. and if you fail? _**

I stop in my steps, furrowing my deep black eyebrows.

_"What?"_

**_What if you're not fit to be a huntress, to provide for your people. You have admitted that housecleaning, cooking.. the jobs of a wife, are enjoyable girl._**

I blush, and grow into a deep frown. How did it .. know?

_"Who are you to question me.. you're a fragment of my imagination .. a conscious.. and a very troublesome one at that."_

I swear to god it just laughed.

"Seren?"

I look up and see Cadarn, staring at me in question. He blinked twice.

"A downpour is coming. We need to make haste."

_"See what you did ..? I've looked foolish in front of the man of the house."_

Another laugh. This .. thing is purposefully trying to drive me towards insanity.

I slowly nod to the Cardan, who waited patiently in reality.

"Of course. Sorry, I was thinking' is all."

We walk for several more minutes, which feel like hours. The trek from our family houses to the hunting grounds is a challenge, even to Cadarn, who basically grew in this wilderness.

I carefully make my way over a fallen tree trunk that is covered in emerald green moss, and bridging over a fairly deep stream. I watch the back of Cadarn's curly, chestnut ruff of a hairstyle and then look to the sky.

Misty and gray summer thunderclouds harbor in the sky, letting pale sunlight cast into the forest. I shiver a bit, hoping to not be caught in the rain.

I've never been a fan of the cold.

As we continue to walk I begin to think deeply again, my thoughts wandering.

I-

I have always been fond of housework, to be honest. I find it quite comforting to watch my aunts and older cousins care for the young and cook. It gives me a sense of security and a blockade from all things harmful.

No matter how sappy that just sounded.

Never has the idea of taking a living beings life bothered me until I've done. It's strange.. as if my mind .. or memories somehow are **_warning _**to take precautions in my future. Or that's at least how I've been interpreting it.

I just need some answers.

Just as the thought of my Voice being so silent comes across my cognitive process, the sprinkle of the oncoming wave of rain drops onto my black lashes. I exhale as it soon grows into a stronger fall. With a displeased shiver I catch up to Cadarn, who had increased his pace.

We're soon running, trying to escape the ominous downpour from the heavens. I can't help but let my hands shake from the cold, think of this as a bad omen of things to come.

**(A/N: Hello Ninjagians! Welcome to Sêr, a Ninjago fanfic by yours truly. Yes, I am xEasyBreezy with the stories Claire de Lune and Frozen. I lost that account and this is my new one! If you'd like to read those, go right ahead! I have high hopes for this story, and hope to get a lot of feedback. Please Review! Thanks ~ )**


	2. The Travelers

Chapter 2 – The Travellers

(N/O's POV)

"You will not hurt my friends!"

The Ninja of Fire watched in awe as his brother, Zane, tapped into his true potential His smoldering red eyes gazed at the bright blue bursts of icy aura coming from his older teammate. They were in Birchwood forest and things.. had gone from weird to hectic as Treehorns ambushed the four. The Queen stood before them, looking vicious and evil with sharp teeth and beady multiple eyes.

"There is nothing that will hold me back!" Zane shouted, his hazel eyes glowing the brightest of white.

"I know who I am!"

The Red, Black, and Blue ninja stood in shock as their brother was lifted into the air.

"What's happening to him? Was he programmed to do that?!.."

Jay shook his head, deep blue eyes watching in deep astonishment. "I've never seen a _robot _do that!"

"You mean .. nindroid." Cole whispered in his husky tenor

Jay shook his head, smiling. "Yeah .. whatever." He responded, the icy wind blowing his hood from his ginger locked head.

Zane's power finally reached its peak, unleashing an icy blast of energy from his barrier of crystal. It struck the Queen, making it unleash a furious cry of pain. The ice soon consumed the lead Treehorn's body, and froze it solid. Never to move, see, or terrorize this forest again.

Zane exhaled, his hazel eyes staring deep into the verditer blue sky and white blonde hair leaving a few stray strands on his forehead. He trembled as the last bit of energy fled from his body, the anti-gravitational ability dwindling with it.

He felt the lightheaded sensation of power leave his artificial form and rattle his circuits and soon gravity was pulling him down to the ground. He collapsed on his knees with a sigh and an "Oof." Falling face flat in the snow.

He soon rose, shaking his head to clear the oncoming fuzziness. His brothers rushed up to him, wide eyed and smiling. The older ice ninja looked around, confused.

"What happened?" He said in a shaky voice.

Jay shook his head, throwing his arms above his head.

"That .. was Awesome!"

"You should've seen yourself, nice man." Cole added, the Earth elemental leader smirking at his close friend. Zane gave a weak smile as Jay helped him to his feet.

"You were ..good." Kai said with a nod. Zane blinked and stared at the bronze haired male.

Rarely, would Kai compliment him. They had their differences. Most likely because of their elements being total opposites.

Zane nodded and gave a weak smile, in which the Fire Ninja returned with his own half smile as well. The White ninja breathed in and looked at his gloved palms.

"This must have been what Sensei meant by unlocking our hearts!" He stood, flipping off his hood and looking at his teammates, who did the same.

"I remember now .. I-I remember everything. I remember my father and how he cared for me." He stated, hazel eyes shining as the three other listened in awe.

"I remember where I came from .. and I feel stronger for knowing." He finished, a gentle and cool breeze dancing over them and rustling their hair.

Cole grinned. "Hell, I'm jealous! You're powers are sweet!"

Jay grinned crossed his arms. "We have our **very **own nindroid!"

* * *

As the sun was setting, the ninja settled down at their _Zakatu__**** **_and happily dug into their meal. Things were quiet without Sensei, but still enjoyable now that one of them had found their true potential.

The Four Ninja and Nya continued to eat, chattering over their day. Most of the comments were aimed at the Ninja of Ice, praising him for display of true power. Everyone was joyfully for the blonde male, who bashfully avoided this uplifting moment, except.. one certain Ninja of Fire.

"And then .. WHOOSH! A beam of ice just came from you man! I can believe you couldn't remember!" Jay exclaimed, chopsticks in hand as he stood upright from his chair and explained the scene to Nya. The pretty, Korean, girl blushed a little from ginger's humor. He blushed a little back, slowly sitting down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pretty sick all in all." He stated in a more layed back tone, in which Zane, Cole, and Nya laughed at.

"Hn."

Nya blinked and looked to her distant brother. She popped a shrimp into her mouth, chewing slowly and poking him with her index finger. "Kai ..? What's wrong? You haven't touched your food!"

His smoldering red eyes looked to his sister and the male sat up, arms crossed as he leaned in his chair.

_All of this for just .. Zane? _Kai thought bitterly. _He got his true potential first big whoop! I'm probably next._

"Not hungry." He replied curtly.

Jay blinked, his slightly tanned face stuffed with food. "Whafth?" He said around a mouthful. "Youfh nevghf nogth –" He swallowed. "hungry!"

Kai rolled his eyes and let them fall to Zane. He flicked a crumb away and shrugged.

"Lost my appetite."

Zane blinked, his eyebrows slowly furrowing. What ..? Why couldn't he just act civilized for a moment? The male calmly looked to his bowl of noodles, wrapping some around his sticks and placing them past his pale lips.

"So have I.." He said, after swallowing, taking a white napkin and wiping his lips free of any grease. He sat his napkin down, trying to keep his icy composure.

…

"Awkward." Jay whispered, shoving more food into his mouth to keep himself from the tense situation.

The two opposites rose from their chairs at the same time, Zane having a calm but slightly annoyed look and Kai twitching from his left eye. They turned and moved out the room, grunting as they had to brush shoulders exiting the room. "Goodnight!" They both called, they two each rushing down opposites sides of the hallway.

They had forgotten that they shared a room.

* * *

Sensei Wu blinked his deep, golden eyes. He stood in the one of the darkest realms in the known universe.

Staring right at his brother.

"Hello **_brother_**." Lord Garmadon said lowly, his blood red eyes boring into his siblings. The two stood, before the Dark Lord turned and chuckled deeply.

"What took you so long..?" He said sharply. The four-armed male glared at him before turning around, gazing at the horrifying scenery around them. "You brought the katana from our youth .. funny .. **you **never had the courage to cross the temple wall .. yet you had the courage to come here."

Sensei Wu inhaled, trying to calm his unsettled nerves. "Please brother, I have come here in peace."

The Dark Lord humphed and snorted, grinning at the once blonde male. "What _peace _can you bring to a place of darkness?"

Wu shook his head, holding out the palms of his hands in a hope to get his brother to heed his words.

"Please .. I need you're help. Lloyd has been stolen."

Lord Garmadon instantly looked up and turned. The man stared, hard, but then exhaled.

"What kind of trouble has Lloyd gotten himself into this time?"

…

After explaining the past events, The Dark Lord slowly agreed to his brothers proposition. It was his son. No matter how much evil ran through his veins, he **_loved _**his son.

"There is only one way to get back to Ninjago brother, but to do that, we must pass through The Gates of Bōkyaku. They can take you to any place you desire, but an ancient warrior guards them. Even my powers can not suppress theirs."

Wu shook his head. "You alone may have not been able to combat their skills, but together, we can do wonders."

Garmadon nodded and turned; ready to make their trek to The Gates fast.

"Brother.."

The Lord turned back and saw Wu staring intently at him.

"There is .. something else."

* * *

The two brothers of light and shadow made haste on their trek, avoiding the dark and evil creatures and specters that could have hindered them on their journey.

As they made their way deeper into this realm of darkness, towards The Gates, the sense of dread grew more intense. It seemed darker the more they traveled, almost to the point where Lord Garmadon could not watch his steps.

The rocky formations were embellished with strange stones of a deep blue, giving a ghastly aura. Garmadon stopped on the top of an incline. As Wu caught up, his golden eyes widened, taking in the sight before him.

The Gates of Bōkyaku were ethereal, beautiful, hypnotizing.

As well as terrifying.

A large and white pool of flames stood as the gateway to the vast expenses of Ninjago and realms beyond. Before it was a black-steeled gate, intricate designs and jutted, sharp ends piercing into the black sky.

Souls, the souls of humans and creatures alike floated around the ghastly structure, moaning and shimmering with vibrant silver. Their sounds created a low hum of dread, causing Wu to gain a shiver up his spine.

"I do not see the guardian." Wu said, clutching his katana with a tensed grip.

"I believe we must get closer for it to sense out presence." Garmadon and his four hands now bore four different weapons, ready for battle. With a solemn nod the two brothers began to the trek down the rocky incline, coming upon the gates.

As they slowly approached the gates, a guttural roar sounded out, making both stop in their tracks. They looked around, searching for any sign of being attacked.

The ground began to shake, and soon a burst of scorching hot fire erupted before them, revealing a large reptilian beast. Its eyes were white with deep red slits and several jagged and dis-proportioned teeth littered its mouth. It had 3 talons on its 4 feet, each bigger then the brother's heads combined. The beast screeched, causing a gale of hot and deathlike fetor to blow in the faces. Garmadon growled, raising his weapons as the beast circled them.

"A Nozuchi." Garmadon whispered. "A dragon demon." His red eyes locked with its legs. With a sharp mind he began to calculate weak points, this would not be an easy fight.

"Keep your guard up." He instructed his brother, who have a nod. Wu unsheathed his katana and broke into a fighting stance, but his eyes locked onto **_who _**was riding the serpent.

A warrior dressed in deep gold armor bore the reigns of her serpent, eyes concealed by a mask of a demon. She observed the two mortals, before calling out

**_"Kougeki shiro."_**

In an instant the beast was pounced on Garmadon, who cried out. It landed on the Dark Lord, growling out and clawing at his head. Garmadon growled as it roared in his face, blocking the strong blows that came from his claws. The male used his sword to slash at the reptiles nose. He landed a clear hit, the demon backing up and crying out.

Wu watched in fear, eyes wide. He moved to help his brother but was stopped by a large plume of fire. He looked to the left, seeing that the female warrior had dismounted her beast.

And now was coming for him.

Wu gasped as the female came onto him in seconds, her twin blades aiming for his shoulders. He held up his sideways, blocking the attack and being moved back a bit. The auburn haired woman grinned at him, her teeth almost as sharp as an animal.

With a grunt she took a step back, and pivoted on her right leg, swinging her left one and striking on his sword. It almost fell from his hands as he backed away, breathing in deeply. The female took this chance and began to deliver several high kicks to his head, in which Wu hastily dodged. The aged man began to lose his breath, even though he could still easily fight. He needed to retaliate.

The guardian's rider showed another feral grin as she pushed him to ground. She raised her leg, causing Wu's eyes to widen and to roll a step to the right. The female let her blow strike, creating a small indent in the ground from the power behind the source.

Wu quickly scrambled up as she removed her foot from the rubble and used his sword to land a blow to her shoulder. She cried out, the sound inhuman and double. The woman whirled on him furious. She punched out, causing a blast of blue fire to follow and strike Wu's abdomen. The Sensei cried out, but bared his pain. He used his sword to deflect the oncoming blows of heat, moving closer to the warrior. With a cry form his throat he struck upon her head.

The auburn blinked, her eyes going blank. She dropped to her knees and trembled, blood oozing from her brown locks.

It splattered onto the ground, and onto her armor, spilling everywhere. She locked eyes with the old man, who was panting and holding his burned side. She couldn't help but grin at him, a slight tinge of respect aimed at his fighting. With a sigh she collapsed to the ground, her eyes glazing over and chest heaving in and out.

Wu swallowed, taking a step back. He killed her. The old man had killed before in the heat of battle, but that had been in much younger days. Now .. doing it now, bothered him deeply, seeing that she had been so young.

He kneeled by her, seeing the blood that gathered on his robe and hands. The old man, closed his eyes, trying to suppress the bile that could rise in his throat. His hands found words that were engraved on her armor. In scrawled Japanese it said.

"Astra. Warrior of the Stars and Defender of Justice."

The man sighed, before a yell interrupted his remorse. He looked up seeing the reptilian Nozuchi prowling towards him. It bore a large wound on its side and a scarred eye, but still looked ferocious and strong. It roared at the male, who scrambled up and moved away from the dead body.

The Nozuchi snarled at Wu, it's breathe billowing out of its nose in a fitted rage. With a whimper, it looked to the female, nuzzling her in deep sadness. The beast curled around her dead form, head ducked low. Wu watched the sight, his lips in a tight frown of pain. He took her away from it, no wonder it stopped fighting.

Garmadon approached his brother, shaking his head. He could easily read the emotions displayed on his brother's face.

"She was just a spirit. No matter how real she seemed. Her time had been done a long while ago."

Wu looked to him before sighing. "Then why does it feel so…?"

"Wrong?"

He nodded, looking at his bloodstained hands.

"Any normal being would feel wrong by taking another's life. Even I would brother, no matter how evil I may seem." Garmadon looked to The Gates, which were now open and inviting of all.

"We need to go."

Wu blinked, looking up at the fallen female and her Nozuchi one last time before nodding. He looked to The Gates as well, their brilliant light causing him to squint a little.

He would return to Ninjago to rescue his nephew, and go to The One of the Stars.

**(A/N: And there we have it guys! The 2nd Chapter of Ser! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry about blood! Had to kill off some characters. :D Chapter three will include Seren being found by Wu and Garmadon and then the Ninja meeting their new crew mate! Until next time!)**


End file.
